1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, in more particular, to a light emitting device with high optical output which can be fabricated in high production yield, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
As a conventional light emitting device, a light emitting device comprising a silicon supporting substrate having an anode electrode on one surface, a metal reflecting layer provided on another surface of the silicon supporting substrate, a light transmitting film formed on the metal reflecting layer and being in ohmic-contact with the metal reflecting layer, a semiconductor multilayer comprising a p-type semiconductor layer provided on the light transmitting film and being in ohmic-contact with the light transmitting film, an n-type semiconductor layer, and an active layer sandwiched by the p-type semiconductor layer and the n-type semiconductor layer, and a cathode electrode provided on the semiconductor multilayer has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-175462 (JP-A 2005-175462) discloses one example of the conventional light emitting devices.
In the light emitting device disclosed by JP-A 2005-175462, the light transmitting film having an electrical conductivity is provided between the semiconductor multilayer and the metal reflecting layer, so that the light transmitting film is in ohmic-contact with both of the semiconductor multilayer and the metal reflecting layer, thereby suppressing alloying between the semiconductor multilayer and the metal reflecting layer. Therefore, it is possible to compose the metal reflecting layer with excellent light reflection characteristic, thereby providing the light emitting device with improved light emitting efficiency.
However, there is a following disadvantage in the light emitting device disclosed by JP-A 2005-175462. Namely, when manufacturing the light emitting device, each of a plurality of light emitting devices is divided by a dicing process. At this time, so-called “back surface chipping” such as chip and crack occurs in a back surface of the silicon supporting substrate, so that there is a restriction for improving the production yield of the light emitting device.